Mary Read
by Tiinkerbell
Summary: Es una historia en la que un nuevo personaje entrara profundamente en la vidaa de Jack ..
1. Chapter 1

Mary Read

Capítulo1:

Jack desesperado no podía creer que no quedara una sola gota de ron, caminaba con su típico paso afeminado y ebrio pensando en que podía hacer…

-¡Tortuga! – Grito Jack con un dejo de felicidad.

-¿y ahora que pasa con Tortuga, acaso quieres ir a buscar a otra de tus miles de mujeres? – Dijo Elizabeth con un tono burlón.

-Vamos Elizabeth, deberías recordar que tu también te sumaste a mis miles de mujeres. ¿Tan rápido olvidas como beso?

-Asqueroso y repugnante pirata, era una trampa y lo sabes, ahora lo único que quiero es que Will olvide lo ocurrido – grito Elizabeth con angustia.

Yo amo a Will, Lo amo. Y tú lo sabes Jack.

Jack comprendió que había metido la pata hablándole sobre el beso de ellos, se sintió un poco culpable y para animar un poco a Elizabeth le dijo:

-No te preocupes chica, dale tiempo. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar a Gibbs, a Will y al resto de la tripulación para decirles que cambiarían de rumbo hacia la Isla Tortuga.

-¿Tortuga Jack?- Dijo Will un poco confundido.

-Si mi querido amigo, Tortuga.

Apenas llegaron al puerto de Tortuga Jack corrió a la taberna en busca de Ron, mucho ron, seguido por los demás tripulantes, excepto por Will y Elizabeth quienes habían preferido quedarse en el Perla para poder hablar sobre lo sucedido con Jack.

-Will...yo… ¡perdón!- Elizabeth corrió y lo abrazo llorando –Will todo fue una trampa, fue para dejar a Jack en el barco, pero nunca quise traicionarte.

Sabes que no te haría daño, te amo.

Will no dijo nada, con sus ásperas manos le secó las lágrimas a Elizabeth, la tomó suavemente de la cara y la besó. Fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido, como si una tabla hubiese crujido, o como si alguien hubiese entrado al barco, pero ellos no veían a nadie. Luego entro Gibbs seguido de la tripulación del Perla Negra.

-¡Ah! Eran ustedes, creí haber escuchado algo- Dijo Elizabeth con un tono un tanto asustado.

-¡Mujeres! Cada día más alteradas.

-No Jack, Elizabeth tiene razón, mira lo que te tengo aquí- Dijo Rackham, un pirata de la tripulación cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de cicatrices.

Rackham tenía en sus brazos a un joven pirata de aspecto maltrecho, con muchos moretones y un tanto desmayado. En cuanto despertó, Jack se

abalanzó sobre el para preguntarle su nombre.

- ¿Y tu como te llamas y que haces aquí?- Dijo Jack con un tono abusivo creyéndose su papel de Capitán del Perla Negra.

- Mi nombre es ma… maa… Mark.

Luego de decir su nombre, el joven Pirata perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

-El chico esta durmiendo Will, pero no se que hacer con el, tenemos que salir de tortuga ahora ya. –Dijo Jack un tanto apresurado.

-¿Ahora ya? ¿Hay algo de lo que me aya perdido?

-Bueno, mmm… Creo que no tenía lo suficiente para pagar el ron... y bueno… emm.

-Ya ya ya entendí Jack- Dijo Will mirando a Jack como si fuera un niño.-Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo, ¡eleven el ancla, suban las velas!

El perla negra en ese mismo momento ya estaba alejándose del puerto de Tortuga cuando llega el joven pirata recién encontrado en el barco preguntando muy emocionado si de verdad estaba en el perla negra.

-¿Pero acaso estas ebrio? Este es obviamente el Perla Negra, el Barco mas rápido del caribe, no no no, mas bien el barco mas rápido del los 7 mares-Dijo el Capitán Jack Sparrow con mucho orgullo.- ¿Y no nos vas a contar quien eres?

-Ya le dije señor, mi nombre es Mark

-¿Mark? ¿De donde eres tú? ... sabes? En realidad no quiero saberlo.-dirigiéndose a Gibbs- Lleva al chico a comer algo.

Después de haber comido algo, Mark miraba hacia el mar, se sentía extraño, mas bien extraña, en realidad el no era Mark, su nombre era Mary y se hacia pasar por hombre porque quería ser aceptada en el Perla Negra, ella desde un principio supo que ese era el perla, por eso decidió subirse al Barco, pero eso no era lo que la ponía nerviosa, lo que realmente preocupaba a Mary era el echo de estar en el mismo barco de Jack Sparrow.

-Hay una isla Will, una isla que conozco muy bien, fui abandonado ahí por Barbosa dos veces y quiero que vayamos aya, para guardar mis reservas de ron- Dijo Jack con un tono soñador.

-Siempre pensando en ron.

-El ron lo es todo para mi Will.

-¿En serio lo es todo para ti?-Dijo Mark recién uniéndose a la conversación que justo Will dejaba para ir a hablar con Elizabeth.- ¡bueno yo creo que hay cosas mucho mas importantes que el ron!

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo que? –Dijo Jack sorprendido y ofendido a la vez.

-El amor por ejemplo.

-¿Amor? Aja jajá, el amor no es para piratas ni para hombres como yo. De echo nunca tendría un romance, mi amor es el mar. ¡¡Y el Ron obvio!!

-¿El mar y el ron? Si… eso esta bien.-Dijo "Mark" dejando caer unas silenciosas lágrimas.

-¿Hey que te pasa chico? No seas tan sensible! – Grito Jack, pero Mark ya se había ido.

Jack se dirigió donde estaban muy románticamente Will y Elizabeth para contarles lo sucedido.

-Will, Elizabeth, creo que el chico es…mmm… bueno como decirlo… ¿Gay?

-¿Gay? Já! Por fin alguien que es justo como tu Jack-Dijo Elizabeth entre risitas.

-Jaja muy graciosa Elizabeth, ¿que opinas Will, se lo preguntamos?

-Yo iré a Hablar con el, no se como pero lo haré – Dijo Elizabeth un tanto nerviosa.

En cuanto sepa… les comento.

Luego Elizabeth se fue dejandolos con ganas de noticias.

¿Será o no será? Jajaja dejen sus RR xD ojala les guste!


	3. Chapter 3

-mmm… ¿Hola?-Dijo Elizabeth al ver a Mark algo triste.

-Hola…

-¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?

El chico (mas bien chica) llorando se quito un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, al sacarlo su hermoso cabello color café se deslizo por su espalda dejando al descubierto que era mujer.

-¿¡Que!? No…no jaja esto no puede ser- Dijo Elizabeth muy sorprendida.

-Si, soy mujer, y mi nombre es Mary. Mary Read.

-¿Mary Read? P..pe...Pero tu cuando pensabas decirlo. O sea, no entiendo.

-Elizabeth por favor no digas nada… yo estoy aquí por mmm... quería estar cerca de…

-¿¡De quien!?

-De... de Jack

-¡¿Jack!? Que chiste jajajaja

-No, es en serio, lo quiero conocer de toda la vida, es mi amor platónico. Cuando éramos chicos nuestros padres se conocían, ambos eran piratas, y siempre veía a Jack, solo que el no me veía a mi. Aunque el no me veía por mi edad supongo, ya que tengo 6 años menos que el pero ahora…

Y antes de poder terminar de hablar no aguanto su nudo en la garganta y se largo a llorar.

-Mary, te voy a ayudar, solo tienes que ser tu misma, no hacerte pasar por un hombre. Si solo me dejaras comentárselo a Jack y a Will… ¿Esta bien?

-¡No! Me querrá echar del Perla, no me puedo arriesgar.

-Mary, Jack jamás te haría algo así, es medio loco y chiflado, pero el no es malo.

-Esta bien – Dijo Mary entre nerviosos sollozos

-Bueno tu solo relájate, no le contare a Jack ni quien eres, ni porque estas aquí, solo que eres mujer. No hay nada de que preocuparse…

Mientras Mary veía a Elizabeth alejarse, sabiendo que iría a revelar su secreto, estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no quería que Jack reaccionara mal, y lo perdiera para siempre.

Mientras, Elizabeth caminaba ansiosa en busca de Jack.

-¡Jack! No es gay, es mujer.

-¿Mujer? Como que mujer, no no no esto es imposible.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo, luego se saco su pañuelo de la cabeza y resultó que era mujer.

-Si, es creíble, un hombre no puede tener facciones tan delicadas y … y …

-¿¡Y que!?

-Y bellas

-¿Estas diciendo que es bella Jack? – Dijo Elizabeth con un tono alegre.

-O sea, no es que me aya fijado cuando era hombre, pero tiene una cara...mm... agradable.

-Si Mary es bella hay que admitirlo.

-¿Mary? Es un lindo nombre, bueno ya ya ya mucho por hoy cada uno a sus deberes.

Luego Jack dio media vuelta y se fue, mas colorado que una frutilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary se había atrevido a salir sin su pañuelo, aunque se sentía muy observada ya que todos la miraban con cara de pregunta, Jack se sentía extraño, no sabia de donde ni porque, pero sentía que ya la conocía. Hasta que le preguntó:

-Mmm ¿Mary, te conozco de algún lado en especial? Es que te me haces muy conocida y no se porque.

- Este… mmm… bueno si, pero hace muchos años atrás, nuestros padres eran amigos pero no creo que me recuerdes.

-¡Oh claro, eres la hija del viejo Joe! Como olvidarlo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? … Pero si nunca me hablaste.

-¿A no lo hice?

-No

-¿Podrías perdonarme? – Dijo Jack haciéndose el interesante y tomándole las manos.

-¿Y porque no?

-¡Por fin! Hemos llegado -gritó Gibbs interrumpiendo la conversación de Mary y Jack. ¡Jack! Ya estamos en la isla en la que te abandono tu querido amigo Barbosa.

-Por fin! A descargar mi queridísimo e invaluable ron.

-Si nos quedáramos aquí unos días podría descansar como se debe ¿no lo creen?- Dijo Elizabeth entusiasmada.

-¿A que te refieres Elizabeth? – Dijo Will con una picarona sonrisa.

-A nada, solo a pasarla bien un rato.

Agarró a Will de las manos y entraron al espesor de la isla.

-¿Y esos dos? - Se preguntó Gibbs.

-No te preocupes, volverán. Solo quieren minutos juntos a solas, ¿acaso no crees que sea justo en una pareja Jack? – Dijo Mary muy picaronamente. -Bueno yo me bajo del barco, quiero ir a recorrer un poco, no conocía esta isla.

-No es justo ¿me dejaras solo? Con Gibbs? –Dijo Jack tratando de que ella lo invitara a ir con ella.

Gibbs le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

-Esta bien, necesito un valiente pirata que me acompañe en mi camino.

Jack se sonrojo, la tomo de la mano y se perdieron de la vista de cualquier persona.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es un pequeñito capitulo… para adelantar lo que después venga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Alguien te a dicho que eres muy linda? – Dijo Jack muy galante.

-No, nadie. –Dijo Mary con un poco de vergüenza.

(Porque en realidad ella no era muy linda, solo es que algo tenía que atraía a Jack)

-¿Nadie, Acaso has conocido a puros ciegos?

- No, de hecho a puros cuerdos.

-Entonces soy el menos cuerdo de todos, porque para mi eres mas bella que el mar.

Mary se quedó mirándolo, ella sabía que eso no era cierto, o por lo menos ella no se encontraba más bella que el mar. Sentía cada vez mas ganas de besarlo, pero sabia que el no a ella. Era muy chica para el.

-Oye, ¿que pasaría si te beso? – Dijo Jack ya casi sin aguantarse.

-Es que no creo que…

Mary no alcanzo a decir nada cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Jack, con un gusto a ron en su boca.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack cayó de boca al suelo, Mary se asusto, obviamente no pensó que eso pasaría después de besarse ella estaba muy asustada, no sabia que hacer, con la desesperación comenzó a gritar.

-Ayúdenme, por favor, no se que le pasa a Jack.

Nadie llegaba, insistió e insistió como una hora trato de tomarlo para llevarlo al barco pero Jack estaba muy pesado. ¿Qué le abra pasado¿Estará enfermo? Mary estaba muy asustada pero solo esperaría a que despertara, no creía que fuese nada grave. Se acurrucó a su lado y sintió un fuerte olor a ron, claro, eso era. Jack estaba ebrio.

Luego por su mente empezaron a pasar muchas preocupaciones. ¿Me habrá besado porque el estaba ebrio¿Es que entonces no soy la mas linda para el? Ha sido mi mejor y más lindo sueño…que poco duró. Sumida en sus negativos pensamientos se quedo dormida junto a el.

Jack despertó dos horas después, la vio dormida junto a el y no quiso despertarla, la tomó y la llevo al barco.

Cuando la chica despertó, miró hacia el lado pensando en encontrar a Jack ahí, pero no estaba.

-¿Jack?... –Dijo la chica con voz suave.

-No Mary, estamos solas aquí, Jack esta en cubierta con los demás.

-¡Ah!

Mary comenzó a toser muy fuerte y seguido, su tos no paraba, pero Elizabeth no creyó que fuera anda grave, por lo que le llevo unas aguas hervidas de Tía Dalma, para su supuesto resfrío. Luego Elizabeth subió a cubierta y dejó a Mary descansando.

-¡Jack! No crees que deberías ir a ver a Mary, esta sola y muy…aburrida. – Dijo Elizabeth con cara de complicidad.

-Si si, muy cierto.-Dijo Jack sonrojándose.

Jack bajo a ver a Mary tal como le había dicho Elizabeth, cuando llego la vio tan atractiva, con las sabanas deslizándose por su cuerpo, ya no era la niña 6 años menor que el, era la mujer de sus sueños, con la que compartiría cada aventura en el mar.

-Mary…

-Jack…

-Eres hermosa. – Dijo Jack con su típica y ebria voz.

-Eso crees- Dijo mary ruborizándose.

Jack no le respondió, solo fue donde ella, se recostó suavemente a su lado y la miraba. Jack agarro su cara, igual que en la isla, pero esta vez su beso no solo tenía atracción, ahora se sentía más el amor.

Estuvieron juntos mucho rato, entre beso y caricias, hasta que Mary volvió a tener ese horrible ataque de tos que le había comenzado cuando estaba ablando con Elizabeth. Mary se comenzó a desesperar, le dolía todo, al toser le salía sangre. Jack estaba muy asustado. Mary comenzaba a sentir frío y a perder de a poco su vista.

-Jack...

-No…no, no me puede pasar esto, no me puedes dejar. Te amo.

-No Jack… e…es muy pronto…para amarme.

-No es pronto, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –Dijo Jack entre lagrimas llenas de dolor.

-Yo…ta…ta…también.

Mary ya no respiraba, su pecho no se movía, Jack sentía que se moría.

Jack sentía un vacío, quería gritar, llorar. Sus lágrimas caían sobre el inerte rostro de Mary, haciéndola parecer como si ella estuviera llorando.

Jack no soportaba el dolor. Tomo su mano, y le juró que nunca volvería a querer a alguien como la quiso a ella.

Así fue como Jack olvido el amor, lo olvido por completo. Solo amaba a su fiel e intenso océano.


End file.
